


Under the Christmas Tree

by Gothabilly13



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Candy, Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash, holiday drabble, slightly possessive Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothabilly13/pseuds/Gothabilly13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan finds just what he wanted in the tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at Christmas. It's barely a drabble. This was my very first attempt at Morgan/Reid slash fic. It was a short piece put in a comment box to cheer up a friend. Enjoy!
> 
> Feedback Loved!

Title: Under the Christmas Tree  
Author: Gothabilly13  
Pairing: Morgan/Reid slash  
Rating: NC 17  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

The tastes of sweet peppermint and salty skin. A pant, a groan, the sensation of cool tingling. Hazel eyes hooded and glassy. 

Smooth skin under his palm, Morgan smiles as he lifts his eyes. Gods, but the boy was beautiful, especially this way. Spread out against the persian rug, soft twinkle lights playing in his chestnut tresses. 

Derek takes the sticky candy cane from Spencer's plush lips and spreads the sweetness down the flat, taut tummy. With a wicked gleam in his dark eyes, he lowers his head and laps up the taste once more.

A breathy moan answers his actions and Derek can't help but thrill at the sound. He leans up, catching the soft mouth in a minty kiss that delves deep and wet. Long fingers twine around his neck, as Spencer pulls him closer. A desperate little growl slips into the kiss and Derek is further amused.

He knows he is tormenting his lover, holding him on the edge, playing off his sweet tooth and his addiction to Morgan's touch. 

"Say the words, Pretty Boy." he whispers, he frees the kiss swollen lips at last. Dazed eyes struggle to focus, as Spencer draws in a breath.

"P-Please.....Derek..." he moans and leans for another kiss. Morgan pulls back, just enough to hold the gaze. 

"Say it." he repeats and reaches down to fist the begging flesh that bumps his stomach. Spencer's head falls back with a yelping cry and the fingers grip Derek's shoulders.

"Y-Yours...." he gives in and groans out. "All yours, Derek." The admission is what Morgan has been waiting for.

"That's right." he mumbles into the silken locks, he shifts his body over Spencer and presses his length forward. The prepared entrance giving way to the thickness and Spencer's voice lifts in volume and octave.

Lazy but deep, he takes his lover, blazing the fact that Spencer is his and his alone with every passionate thrust. The connection is strong and warm. Their emotions plain.

Blinding light steals them both, as the heat spills over their bellies and then deep within Spencer. 

Panting, Derek spoons his boy to him and kisses the sweat damp curls at the slender nape.

"Don't forget it." he whispers and Spencer giggles.

"As if I could." 

The End


End file.
